


safe with me.

by grantaireprescott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comforting, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence/newt, Crewt - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mentions of past abuse, Past Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just mentions of her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireprescott/pseuds/grantaireprescott
Summary: credence is having a hard time remembering that things aren't the same as when he was living with his adoptive mother, newt helps him cope.





	safe with me.

it had been around a three weeks since credence was rescued and started living in newts case and he was yet to see newt angry and he was glad for it because he feared he would be the reason for his anger.

after years of being at the hands of mary lou’s abuse he had been conditioned to think that the abuse he suffered from was a normal reaction which is why when he heard newt yelling in one of the animal habitats he started to panic.

when newt burst into his room his hands automatically dropped to his belt as newt ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

“one of the billywigs are gone, I don't know where it is or how it got out! it has to be here somewhere credence have you seen it-” newt started to speak looking stressed and frazzled before his eyes ran over credence’s hunched form with his hands on his belt, ready to give it to newt to punish him for whatever he had done.

“credence.. I, I would never hurt you. that's not what's it's like here, it’s never going to be that way with me. I'm sorry I startled you, I'm stressed and scared for my creatures but I'm not angry. not with you.” newt spoke softly and credence's rocketing heartbeat slowed down.

“I'm sorry mr scamander.” credence replied, his voice wavering slightly from still being slightly shaken.

“its newt credence, I'm your friend. can I come over to you?” newt asked and credence remembered the last time newt had made that request had been in the tunnel.

“o-okay.” credence mumbled and newt smiled gently and walked over to him slowly offering his arms for a hug as soon as he neared credence into it and credence melted into immediately wrapping his arms around newt’s lanky body.

newt smiled and wrapped his own arms around credence, embracing him tightly.

“you're safe here. you're safe with me.” newt whispered into credence’s hair.

credence leaned further into newt’s touch, needing to be held so badly.

“I know.” credence whispered back and for the first time he really believes he was safe.

“m- newt? what about your creature?” credence asked gently and newt sighed.

“I don't know, I'll find it though. it was my own fault really. my magic is mediocre at best, the fragments of magic holding the habitats together are coming apart and he probably got out through the broken seams.” newt spike dejectedly, still not letting go of credence.

“but your magic is incredible! the things you can do, newt you're amazing.” credence protested and newt laughed.

“you flatter me credence, but I'm no great wizard.” newt admitted.

“you are to me, newt.” credence admitted, taking his head off of newts chest and not being able to help but find absolute beauty in the way newt’s freckles nearly disappeared when he blushed.

newt, overcome with affection for the other boy closed the distance in between them by connecting their lips softly and slowly.

credence made a noise of surprise before holding newts cheek in one hand and neck in the other like he was afraid he'd disappear.

newt broke away as soon as he realized what he'd done much to credence’s embarrassment.

“credence, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that you're vulnerable and want affection and I can't take advantage of you like that. it's not fair of me to let my feelings get the bett-” newt started to ramble before credence interrupted (something he would have been punished for had he still been with mary lou.)

“feelings? you have feelings for me?” credence asked.

 

“yes, but that doesn't excuse my behavior-” newt was interrupted by credence kissing him again, it was a surprise for credence to take charge, he was inexperienced and clumsy with his suddenly passionate movements but still delicate and  _ loving. _

newt broke apart again.

“credence stop you're just confused you don’t really feel that way about me and that's okay but I can't be made able to act on my feelings when you're in this state.” newt spoke as if he was torn and credence frowned.

“this is the happiest I have ever been newt, I'm finally safe and I'm with  _ you. _ I'm not a confused and vulnerable child I'm not asking you to ‘fix me’ I want you to allow me to love you because I do, I love you.” credence spoke quietly as usual but there was a new spark of confidence and assuredness that wasn't there before

newt kissed him again, this time without listening to his head for once and credence smiled slightly as he kissed him back.

“I love you too. and you're safe with me.” newt told him when they broke away again.

“I'm safe with you.” credence whispered happily, resting his head back on newts chest.

**Author's Note:**

> more cheesy badly written Credence/Newt from this guy, I'm sorry all I post is this ship I keep getting potentially good ideas oops??


End file.
